


Let's Dance

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just know SOMETHING happened at that club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

Xander didn't know who'd had the idea for The Fabulous Ladies' Nightclub, but he'd really love to get them alone for about five minutes. A gay bar in Oxnard didn't make sense as it was, but when that gay bar was given a name that sounded like it belonged on some kind of super-seedy strip joint, the line between joke and unwarranted cruelty to its employees had definitely been crossed. And if that weren't bad enough, the costumes the dancers had to wear definitely flirted with breaking about ten Geneva Convention statutes.

Not that Xander usually had to worry about that - as a dishwasher, he wore pretty much whatever he damned well pleased. But tonight Jimmy and Dwight were both sick with the flu, so he'd been drafted to hit the dance floor as part of the 'eye candy' that made the club so popular. There really hadn't been any time to argue before Carlos had whisked him off to the dressing rooms, stripped his clothes off, oiled his chest and arms, then squeezed him into a _thong_, of all things, and a pair of cutoff shorts that were smaller than most of the boxers he owned. Carlos had wanted to put glitter and make-up on him as well, but that was where Xander drew the line, and thankfully, there hadn't been enough time for a debate before they had to go out.

Once they were out on the floor, the music and lights took over, and Xander ended up dancing with one man after another. Hands slid over his chest, down his stomach, and even snuck quick gropes of his ass, but he managed to keep them away from his crotch, so he was counting that as a win. After a few hours, his partners had melded together in a nameless, faceless blur, so it was a shock when he glanced over at Carlos and saw him talking to someone that was all too familiar. As he watched, Carlos gestured towards him and the man turned, blue eyes fixing unerringly on Xander. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, could only watch as Spike smiled and started towards him.

“Well, look at you, pet,” the vampire drawled, his gaze drifting down over Xander's arms and chest to the tiny shorts. “Gotta say, I wouldn't've picked you to be quite this mouth-waterin'. Nice to know I was wrong, innit?”

Xander folded his arms and glared at him. “What do you want, Spike?” He tried to copy Angel's intimidating tone, but it ended coming out a lot closer to Carlos' bitchy one.

“Want a dance,” he replied. “Bloke over there told me you were the one I wanted, an' now that I've had a look at you, I can see why.”

He started to tell him where he could shove the dance, but two fingers held a fifty dollar bill up, brushing it over his lips, then drawing it down over his neck to his chest. “An' if I don't get what I want, I'm liable to get cranky,” Spike warned him. “Be a shame if any of your little friends here didn't make it home tonight, wouldn't it?”

Cold fear shot right up his spine, and Xander's hands fell back down to his sides. “You wouldn't,” he whispered, although the gleam in Spike's eyes told him quite plainly that he would. “If... if I dance with you, you'll leave everybody alone?”

“Word of honor.” And he couldn't have said why, but he trusted that. Spike didn't strike him as the type to go back on something when he said he wouldn't - even when he'd been trying to kill Buffy, he'd come right out and said so when he introduced himself.

He nodded and Spike grinned, then slipped the fifty into one of his front pockets. He reached out and hooked his fingers in Xander's belt loops, drawing him close. Xander's hands automatically came up to rest on Spike's chest, spreading out over his t-shirt as they began to move together. It started out as a slow grind, a bump and roll the way Carlos had shown him in the locker room, but with Spike's hands direction his hips, it ended up feeling like a helluva lot more.

Xander wasn't all that surprised when he felt himself harden - it had been happening all night, off and on, and he'd just chalked it up to the effects of tight clothes and friction on a healthy male body. But it did come as a surprise to realize that Spike was hard, as well. Something about that turned him on, knowing that he'd had that kind of an effect on the cooler than cool vampire, and it wasn't long before he was completely hard, his dick pushing against the fly of his shorts, eager for any contact it could get. His hands slid up to wrap around Spike's neck, bringing them even closer together, until they were moving almost as one.

And he knew this was wrong, but when Spike's head dipped and a cool mouth caught his own, tongue stroking over his lips until he opened for it, he decided he'd deal with that later. Right now, there was just leather and cigarettes and the slow slide of Spike's tongue against his, and morals just didn't matter anymore. Spike's hands moved behind him to cup his ass, pulling him up tight until he could feel Spike's cock rubbing against his own with every movement. This wasn't teasing or dancing anymore; it was vertical sex, and if he didn't get off to it soon, he thought his dick just might fall off.

One leg slid in between his, the hands gripping his ass squeezing him tightly as he ground against Spike's hip, a groan tearing free at the intensity of the sensation. Spike thrust hard against him, his eyes dark and hooded with desire, and Xander's dick jerked as he wondered suddenly what it would be like to feel it with nothing between them. He gasped as his balls emptied themselves into his borrowed thong.

When the spasms of his orgasm receded, he slowly became aware that Spike was still holding him, the vampire's cock still hard against his, and he wondered if this was the part where he was supposed to do something in return. But Spike didn't ask, just leaned in and kissed him again, then pressed something into his hand as he stepped back. Xander could only watch, still dizzy and dazed from coming, as Spike turned around and walked out of the club.

Only after Spike was long gone did Xander think to open his hand and see what he'd been given. His dick twitched inside his freshly stained shorts at the sight of a hundred dollar bill wrapped around a hotel key - room 311 at the Chaparral Inn. “Holy shit,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from either the money or the small metal key.

“Hey, Alex? You okay, man?” Carlos laid a hand on his shoulder and looked over at the key and money he held, then whistled. “Damn, and I gave him to you!”

Xander swallowed hard and shoved both money and key into his shorts pocket, breath hissing as his fingertips grazed the tip of his sensitive cock. “Listen, I gotta go change. Can you cover for me for a little while?”

Carlos laughed. “After that show you just put on, I'm pretty sure you could get the rest of the night off if you wanted it!”

He thought about the hundred dollars, about the room key and the vampire that was almost certainly waiting to see if he used it. “Y'know, maybe I do...”


End file.
